Tassadr Murray
Biografie Před vstupem do řádu Jeho život před vstupem do řádu nebyl dlouhý. Dostal se do něj již jako nemluvně společně s několika dalšími sirotky. Byl nalezen na planetě Tsyk, na kterou zaútočil mandalorianský klan, během začátku Velké Sithské války. Ten byl společnými silami Republiky a Řádu Jedi rozprášen. Ač byla planeta osídlena hlavně místními Tsykleny, bylo zde i pár nepočetných lidských osad, které byly mandaloriany vypálené. Ztráty civilního obyvatelstva byly však vysoké, a zůstalo zde mnoho sirotků. Tassadr však nebyl jeden z nich, byl totiž nalezen v mandalorianském táboře, když ho prohledávali. Při přesunu se jim nejdříve zamotal mezi místní děti, a při dalších přesunech mezi další sirotky a uprchlíky z místního sektoru. Vzhledem k tomu, že se nalézal v Huttském prostoru, padl požadavek Huttů, aby jim byly uprchlíci a sirotci předáni, patrně pro otrocké a posluhovací práce. Rytíři Jedi ve snaze poskytnout alespoň některým dětem lepší život než se jim nabízel všechny děti otestovali zda nejsou citlivé na Sílu, Tassadr prošel. Jelikož ho nikdo neznal tak byl pojmenován a převezen na akademii na Ossus. Padawanský výcvik Ač byl Tassadr na Ossusu jen do svých 4 let přesto těžce nesl když se musel přemístit, kvůli jeho zničení, na Dantooine kde dokončil svůj výcvik. Tassadr byl svébytný mladík který by svůj mandalorianský původ nemohl popřít, kdyby ho však znal. Křížilo se v něm mnoho protikladů, ač měl úctu k pravidlům stále vymýšlel jak je legálně obejít. To jeho mistrovi, Selkathovi Qual, dělalo těžkou hlavu, neboť ten často zadaný úkol vyřešil na hraně pravidel a vyhl se tak většině nastražených překážek. Vzal za své heslo: "Co není zakázáno je povoleno." a vehementně ho používal. Často nějaký zákaz či pravidlo dokázal obejít tak že přestupku, díky tomu jak byl zákaz formulován, nedopustil. Mnozí mistři mu to vyčítali, a tvrdili že se jim takto vysmívá, pro Tassadra to však byl jen jeho způsob řešení překážek. Mnoho pravidel a zákazů tak bylo díky jemu postupně přetvořeno, aby již nebyly tak snadno obejitelné. Také se mu příliš nelíbilo že byla výchova a výcvik padawanů stejná pro všechny a tvrdil že by měl každý výcvik padawana být jedinečný a odpovídající možnostem a osobnosti jednotlivce. Jednou z jeho čistě ilegální aktivitou byla výroba alkoholu, a jeho transport Do chrámu jedi na Coruscantu. Kde neměli tolik možností k výrobě. Rytířská léta Tassadr opustil enklávu krátce po svém jmenování rytířem Jedi. Přestože Řád považoval jeho výcvik za dokončený, on měl jiný názor a věděl že to jsou dovednosti které v enklávě nezíská. Navštívil proto výcvikové středisko republikové armády, kde se mu podařilo spřátelit s několika vojáky a strávil pár měsíců studováním běžných zbraní a bojové taktiky. Také strávil několik týdnů mezi speciálními jednotkami aby doladil obecné znalosti. I zde se projevila jeho mandalorianská krev, neboť si střelné zbraně a různé styly boje velmi oblíbil. Komando Republikové speciální síly poznali jaký se v Tassadrovi skrývá potenciál a pověřili ho sestavením speciálního týmu pro "black ops" operace. Souhlasil a sestrojil a vycvičil nejutajovanější tým zvláštních operací. Tým byl sestaven zvláště z vojáků kteří byli pro různé přestupky zavřeni či degradováni. Sestavil tak tým který stál na hranici sebezničení. Dokázal ho však usměrnit tak, že fungoval velice efektivně. Posíláni byli především na mise kam si Republika nemohla poslat tým oficiálně, či kde bylo jasné že útočný tým musí zemřít. Tassadr však dokázal udržet ztráty na úplném minimu a vždy svůj úkol splnit. Byl se svým týmem tvrdí, neviditelní a až, pro některé členy velení, příliš efektivní. Mandalorianské války Když Mandaloriané zaútočili na Republiku, začal se pomalu připravovat na pomoc ve válečných snahách. Sám přemlouval ostatní rytíře, že by se mohli připojit rovnou. Nicméně zatím, ze slušnosti k radě, se nevydal na bojiště. A čekal až, jak pevně věřil, rada vydá pokyn aby se Jediové přidali k válečným snahám. Nicméně postupem času začal být nervózní. Pomáhal tedy alespoň v rámci jeho pozice v komandu kde likvidovali některé cíle mandalorianské armády či tajně sabotovali jejich snahy. Vindication thumb|left|200px|Tassadr (v pozadí) během útoku Roku 22 090 Standardního Coruscantského kalendáře řád využil Murrayovu přítomnost na Coruscantu, kdy zde trávil dovolenou a snažil se přimět řád k vstupu do války, a zařadil ho do útočného týmu, proti sídlu Draayů, Sídla Jediské Úmluvy. Během útoku si počínal velmi zručně, ač pro něj bylo velmi bolestivé zkřížit meč s kolegy Jedii. Ve chvíli, kdy Sithský akolyta Hazen, spustil akci Vindication, byl šokován, kolik coruscantských Jediů se obrátilo proti radě. Mnohem větší šok mu však přinesla palba Admirála Karatha. Když Hazen ovládl lodě na orbitě Coruscantu a přikázal jim, přes snahu posádky, pálit na sídlo, zabil mnoho Jediů na obou stranách. Murray měl to štěstí že přežil, byl však odhozen a jen jeho přirozená tvrdohlavost a odolnost ho zachránila i poté co ho výbuchy odhodily z můstků a on dopadl až o mnoho metrů níže. Záchranářům se ho však podařilo najít a dopravit do koltové nádrže včas. Tu opustil jakmile toho byl alespoň trochu schopen. Ač se fyzické rány zahojily celkem rychle, psychické jizvy se nikdy nezahojily, a prakticky až do své smrti míval z této akce noční můry. Zranění mu navíc zabránila, aby se účastnil Jedijského vyšetřování na Catharu. To považoval za celkem smůlu. Rozhodně chtěl být v centru dění, a v důsledku toho co slyšel o tom co viděli. Se rozhodl, že opustí nemocnici, ať se to doktorům líbí či ne. Na odchodu ho však zastavila a zaúkolovala rada. Učitel padawana thumb|left|Tassadr v léčivém transu, během své rekonvalescence po aféře Vindication Tassadr, čerstvě jmenovaný mistrem, měl v úmyslu jít s Revanem a Malakem do války. Zabránilo mu v tom však zranění, která utržil na Corruscantu, při aféře Vindication a která se ještě zcela nezahojila, a také fakt že mu byl čerstvě přiřazen padawan Tarmien Nalju. Ač mu toto rozhodnutí rady zrovna neudělalo radost, rozhodnutí rady poslechl, a věnoval výcviku mladíka veškerý svůj čas. Murray rozhodně neměl v plánu vodit mladíka do války a nemohl cestovat mezi bitevním polem a enklávou, proto s těžkým srdcem odmítl nabídku Aleka Squinquargesimuse a jeho starého přítele Naila a zůstal i nadále v enklávě. Výcvik který mladému Tarmienovi připravil se dosti vymykal standardům. první věc co Tassadr udělal bylo že si velmi podrobně zjistil co nejvíce o jeho původu a rodině. Také si s ním dlouho povídal aby odhalil jeho pravou osobnost. Vše však dělal v co největší diskrétnosti, aby Tarmiena nějak nepopudil. Do jeho výcviku spojil prakticky vše co se naučil on, ať v enklávě, či i od republikových vojáků. v oborech, kde věděl že ho příliš věcí naučit nemůže raději řekl někomu jinému, než aby riskoval že Tarmienův talent bude nedostatečně rozvinut. Tarmien byl vůbec dosti odlišný od Tassadra. On se však rozhodl ho naučit vše co by mohl potřebovat znát, a hlavně se snažil aby Tarmien poznal sám sebe a přestal si lhát do kapsy. Nutno dodat že toto byl asi jeho největší neúspěch, přestože někdy Tarmienovi připravil cvičení o kterém věděl že ho nedokáže splnit, jen proto aby si uvědomil co je ve skutečnost zač. Často se dostával, kvůli způsobu výuky, do sporu s radou, neboť se jim zdál jeho způsob nevhodný pro Jedie. Ten si však dosti tvrdohlavě stál za svým. Občanská válka rytířů Jedi Začátek války trávil stále na Dantooine kde dokončoval výcvik svého padawana. Ten však během celkem krátké doby byl završen. Murray se tedy vydal na bitevní pole hned následující den po Tarmienově jmenování rytířem. Boj se Sithy Tassadr byl přiřazen nevelké části flotily. Svými rozumnými plány a pochopením pro běžné vojáky se stal mezi svými vojáky velmi oblíbený. Pod jeho vedením se účastnili několika bitev s, v rámci možností, dobrými úspěchy. Jeho vlajková loď, Heammerhead "Alectus", vypadala po několika bitvách dosti "opotřebovaně" nicméně byla stále plně funkční. Tassadr vedl své lidi do boje v první linii. Jeho pilotní schopnosti byly na dosti vysoké úrovni, a tak jeho Aurek, pro lepší poznání vybaven černozelenými pruhy, měl na svém kontě jedno z nejvyšších skóre ve skupině. V první řadě byl i při pozemních akcích, kde jeho neobvyklý bojový styl, dělal s morálkou jeho spolubojovníků divy, a nepřátele velmi znejisťoval. Mezi jeho nejodvážnější tahy se ukázal jeho plán na Cato Neimoidii. Kdy díky informacím, které mu nedobrovolně poskytli sithové. Nalezl skulinu v jejím obraném systému. Načež se tam vydal se svým bývalým padawanem Tarmienem Nalju, aby obranu sabotovali a připravili tak Republice cestu. Tassadr, přestrojen za mandaloriana, zak působil po krátký čas na Neimodii, připravujíce sabotáže, které měli spustit v okamžik útoku. Celá akce byla korunována nečekaným úspěchem, když v jediný okamžik byla náhle značná část automatické obrany vyřazena, včetně zničení jedné a poškození druhé z celkem tří obranných platforem CPG - Defender.Tassadr se navíc oběvil i v samotné bitvě, využil zároveň přítomnosti menšího mandalorianského klanu na planetě. Obránci, bojujíce s Tassadrem v mandalorianské zbroji, se domnívali, že mandaloriané jsou na straně Republiky a mandaloriany napadli. Tím je donutili pomoci invazním silám, už jen tím že zamětsnali obránce. V Sithském zajetí Pád na Temnou stranu Dark Wars Na konci Občanské války rytířů Jedi Tassadr odešel ze Sithského řádu za velmi bouřlivých okolností. Další měsíc a půl strávil jen v meditacích, kdy rozmýšlel svůj další postup. Odletěl pak na planetu Toydaria, kam již nějakou dobu schovával různé Jedijské i Sithské artefakty. Zde nechal svůj meč i další věci, které měl z této kategorie u sebe, kromě svého holocronu kam pravidelně přidával své záznamy, a skrýš zapečetil. Vědom si, že se stal lovenou zvěří Sithů, se dál potloukal galaxií a vyčkával na jednotlivé útoky, které na něj směřovaly. Ač neozbrojen, byl vždy schopen své útočníky přemoci a, bylo-li to potřeba, získat z nich potřebné informace. O porážce Sithů se tak dozvěděl až za nějakou dobu. Když na něj zaútočil jeden z posledních oddílů, a prozradil mu, co se stalo. Síly a schopnosti Tassadr zdánlivě nepoužíval žádnou techniku boje se světelným mečem. On sám ani žádnou z nich neovládal dokonale celou. Připadali mu příliš omezující. Jeho výcvik vypadal tedy spíš jako boj, i když se jen učil jednotlivé pohyby. Jeho mistra popudilo když se hned ze začátku začal učit třetí styl ještě před ovládnutím prvních dvou. Jeho osobitý styl se skládal, poté co ho vypiloval, ze všech stylů zároveň, to z něj dělalo velmi neoblíbeného protivníka, neboť jeho soupeři netušili co od něj mají očekávat. Nedržel se jednoho stylu déle než několik vteřin, a chvílemi se dokonce zdálo že žádný nepoužívá. Po enklávě kolovalo že prý dokáže během jednoho úderu dokáže využít všechny styly. Při výuce mladších padawanů občas vypomáhal při lekcích pro přechod mezi jednotlivými styly. Výcvik s republikovými jednotkami ho zase naučil používat všechny možné palné i jiné zbraně a opět pozměnil jeho styl boje s mečem. Jeho volba pro Síly které se naučil byla také spíše pro vyhrocené a bojové situace. Dále ač se nikdy nenaučil bitevní meditaci, dokázal svou odvahou a skálopevným přesvědčením vzbudit odvahu i u svých spolubojovníků, toto se nejlépe ukázalo za Občanské války rytířů Jedi, kdy skupina, které velel, byla velmi efektivní a držela si vysokou morálku i úspěšnost. Zbraně Tassadr vystřídal za svůj život hned několik světelných mečů, neboť o ně v průběhu svého bouřlivého života přicházel. 100px|left|Tassadrův první světelný meč První a značně jednoduchý a neohrabaný si vyrobil jako padawan. O ten však přišel na Coruscantu, při útoku na Sídlo rodiny Drayů. Když byl vážně zraněn palbou republikových lodí. Vzhledem k tomu že ho výbuchy shodily o několik pater níže, nebylo se čemu divit že jeho meč s ním nebyl nalezen a ani nebyl hledán, neboť bylo jasné že skončil ztracený, rozbitý, nebo v kapse nějakého zloděje. 100px|left|Tassadrův druhý světelný meč Druhý meč si vyrobil v nemocnici, zatímco se léčil ze svých zranění. Ani ten však nebyl dokonalý, neboť neměl k dispozici veškeré součástky které potřeboval v dostatečné kvalitě. Přesto se již jednalo o mnohem sofistikovanější, a jeho stylu více vyhovující zbraň. I o ten přišel, když byl zajat Sithskými vojsky a byl pravděpodobně zničen či jen ztracen v prázdnotě vesmíru. Jeho třetí meč byl však již mistrovské dílo, sestavil ho během své rekonvalescence a byl pro jeho způsob boje přímo ideální. Poté co absolvoval výcvik u Republikových vojáků, stále u sebe nosil i příruční blaster schovaný ve svém oděvu. Také kolovali zvěsti že, po vzoru různých lovců odměn, měl u sebe schovány i vibronože a podobné propriety, k těmto drbům se však nikdy nijak nevyjádřil. Přesto že používal jako primární zbraň světelný meč byl schopen dosahovat velmi dobrých výsledků s jakoukoliv zbraní. Osobnost a vlastnosti Tassadr byl velmi sarkastický a ironický. Byl však v některých situacích dosti velký perfekcionista. Jeho mandalorianští předci mu také dali do osobnosti svůj příspěvek ( byl-li někdy v přestrojení, a okolnosti tomu nebránili, sám se za mandaloriana přestrojoval a působil velmi přesvědčivě). Jeho vynalézavost ho často stavěla do sporu s vedením enklávy, ale jeho nezlomná logika věci, ho z většiny dokázala vysekat. Rád měl nad událostmi kontrolu, což znamenalo že pomalu a nenápadně vmanipulovával ostatní do jemu vyhovujícího stavu, ale také se na různé, více či méně pravděpodobné situace připravoval. Jeho plány připravované akce byly velmi komplexní, podrobné a počítaly s různými nečekanými situacemi. V soukromí však byl velmi přátelský a příjemný. Lidi co se přetvařovali neměl rád již jen z principu a sám se přetvařoval jen minimálně, když to nešlo jinak. Ke sklonku života již byl válkami, ve kterých působil značnou část svého života, značně unaven. Nicméně nikdy nehodlal zvolnit své tempo. Za scénou Tassadr byl původně vytvořen jako anonymní mistr pro Elinor vytvořenou postavu Tarmiena Nalju. V průběhu výcviku však dostal příjmení Murray podle sithské postavy Muraye použité v Aréně. Křestní jméno Tassadr dostal až mnohem později a inspirováno postavou Protose Tassadara ze Starcraftu. Jeho osobnost byla prvotně inspirována Kylem Katarnem a částečně i Obi-wanem Kenobi. Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Sithové Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Sithové Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky